Chirstmas Ideas
by Chaser-Cya
Summary: The Boys reminise on past Chirstmases, 3X4 AND 2X5


Title: Christmas Ideas 1/1  
  
By: Chaser  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: this is my first holiday piece and my first piece that is not in POV form so. I try. This was brought to you absolutely beata free. *Ok so that might not be a good thing* ^_^;;  
  
Pairings: 3x4, 2x5  
  
Archive: www.geocities.com/daggersplendens/index  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing, don't sue, as you will get exactly what I have. Nothing and you can't have my Strawberry Shortcake sheets! They're MINE!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Two parts of this are from a story I read a while ago. I don't know what the name was, where I read it or who wrote it. So if you are that person. I liked the story and only used two parts because I think they are funny. And if you don't want me to use them tell em and I won't. thanks.  
  
Feedback: would be nice  
  
  
  
  
  
This has got to be the best Christmas ever." Duo said as he handed out cups of hot chocolate to his friends.  
  
" I think you're right this sure bets the last Christmas." Quatre said while sipping his hot chocolate.  
  
" You mean when Heero broke into Relena's house and took everyone hostage." Duo chuckled as he handed the last hot cup to Trowa.  
  
Heero stood up to defend himself. " You said it was a time of giving and she has more than enough to give."  
  
"Yeah but did you have to kick everyone out." Quatre asked.  
  
" Well they were noisy and she'd have scared Santa away."  
  
" But we didn't get any presents any way." Trowa added.  
  
"I know next time we have to hide her better. {1} Beside that's not as bad as when Quatre held up the Wal-Mart. Dressed as a disgruntle postal worker."  
  
" And it would have worked too! "  
  
" Sure it would have. If there wasn't 5 other real postal workers there already right?" Wufei said trying as he tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
" Yeah! "  
  
While the boys laughed at Quatre while he tried to prove that his plan would have worked. Duo walked over to the bag of presents the laid next to the well-decorated Christmas tree. Having old wooden ornaments, soft white lights and the brightest star atop. The tree was a wonderful sight. Grabbing one of the larger gifts that had shiny blue wrapping on it. He had never seen so many gifts in his entire life. Ripping off the nametag; he walked back to where the boys were now talking about Trowa's last Christmas idea.  
  
" But I didn't know. Duo said he was real."  
  
" He is but Trowa how could you have not known that that guy was just some poor shmuck in the Santa suit?" Duo asked.  
  
" Like I said I didn't know. It was an honest mistake."  
  
" Yeah a mistake that landed you on the ten o'clock news."  
  
" Tonight's special report. Santa attacked by crazed shopper. Tonight a federation charity worker dressed in a Santa suit was attacker by a young man. The young man was said to have been asking for a gift when the Santa told him that he didn't give out gifts. The young man then proceeded to harass the charity worker. When the young man said that he wanted to get a good gift for his boyfriend the Santa told him that him and his boyfriend were going to get coal. The young man then got enraged and beat the worker. " Duo said in his best reporter voice as he had to sit down to hold from falling he was laughing so hard.  
  
" Shut up." Trowa said placing a kiss on Quatre's cheek. " I meant well and he hit me first."  
  
" I believe you." Quatre said as returned the kiss as everyone else laughed.  
  
" And what about you?" Heero said pointing at Duo.  
  
" Who me. Haven't done anything that nuts."  
  
{2}"Oh yeah how about when You broke into a shop and save with your gundam." Trowa said.  
  
" Well the store was close and I was short of cash. How else was I suppose to get your gifts and I didn't see you complaining when you got that new video camera ad stereo."  
  
" Oh look I got a real train set. Never had one of these. " Wufei said as he opened the gift Duo had handed him.  
  
" Ok so we've all done a few crazy things at Christmas."  
  
" And some bad ideas but this has got to be the best one yet. Wufei how did you ever think this one up?" Duo asked his lover.  
  
Finishing the last of his hot chocolate he spoke." Well last year I sat up and waited until Santa showed up. Just to make sure he did exist. "  
  
" You watched him put coal in our stockings?" Quatre cried.  
  
" And you didn't say anything?" Heero asked surprised.  
  
" Well yeah but see I had to make sure he was real. Then this summer I made a trip to the North Pole to find where his workshop was. I needed to know the way."  
  
He said as he walked over to the kitchen area. " I sure a hell wasn't gonna let him get away with another year of me risking my neck and getting coal again. But that is gonna change RIGHT?" he said as he opened the kitchen door to show a tied up Santa Claus, 30- 40 elves and one Mrs. Claus.  
  
" munlks mifujkaduio mifhaf." Mumbled Santa, his wife and the scared elves.  
  
All the boys nodded and continued to have the best Christmas of their lives.  
  
End  
  
{1} This happened in a story I read a while. I can't remember the name of it and who write it but it was funny.  
  
{2} I think this was from the same story. 


End file.
